Quédate
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: [Au/One-Shot] Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y el frío le había calado hasta los huesos. Pero eso no impidió que dejase de correr. No quería perder aquella oportunidad.


Los personajes a Dashner y la canción que me ha inspirado a Funambulista y Jorge Ruíz, de Maldita Nerea.

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa y húmeda. No había dejado de llover en todo el día, pero eso no había resultado ningún impedimento para Thomas, quien no había dudado en salir corriendo nada más recibir aquel WhatsApp de Teresa.

Era otoño y hacía frío. Las gotas de agua chocaban contra su piel incansables, calándole hasta los huesos. La escasa gente que caminaba por la calle, bajo su paraguas, le miraba como si estuviese loco, corriendo a toda velocidad, empapándose.

Pero a Thomas no le importaba en lo más mínimo. En su cabeza tan solo había espacio para una palabra: Brenda. Llevaba enamorado de ella desde hacía tanto tiempo que ni se acordaba. Dobló una esquina, esquivando a un hombre por los pelos.

Brenda.

Tan solo pensar en ella hacía que un calor extraño le recorriese el cuerpo entero, contrarrestando el frío de la lluvia. Desde que había empezado el nuevo curso, hacía poco más de un mes, no había dejado de pensar en los momentos que había compartido con ella durante el verano. Recordaba que las noches que habían pasado juntos en la playa, tumbados en la suave arena —junto a sus amigos, aunque Thomas tan solo podía estar pendiente de Brenda— contando estrellas y riendo.

Apretó el paso, con un nuevo recuerdo en la cabeza. Estaban a mediados de agosto, Newt había propuesto ir a un pub y, el resto del grupo había aceptado. Recordaba fugazmente como Sonya y Harriet bailaban juntas, como Teresa y Aris tonteaban en la barra, como Minho trataba de ligar con una chica rubia. Pero sobretodo, recordaba a Brenda, bailando a su lado sin siquiera rozarle.

La tenía cerca y no había encontrado el valor como para cogerle de la mano. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente como entonces, hasta que el verano llegó a su fin y comenzó el curso. Brenda se había matriculado en un instituto de otra ciudad, porque en el que iban Thomas y sus amigos no ofrecían el bachillerato que ella quería cursar.

Desde entonces, el mundo de Thomas se había vuelto árido y vacío. Tan solo su mejor amiga, Teresa, sabía lo que le ocurría. Había tratado de animarlo, y Thomas se lo agradecía, pero no lograba sacarse a Brenda de la cabeza.

Empapado de pies a cabeza, llegó hasta la estación de tren. Subió los escalones de la entrada y entró en el interior. Una de las mujeres de la limpieza miró con disgusto el rastro de agua que Thomas estaba dejando. El chico observó absorto el panel donde se indicaban las llegadas de tren.

Suspiró aliviado al encontrar el que buscaba. El tren desde Denver llegaría en dos minutos. No pudo evitarlo, corrió hacia el andén. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, cargado de emoción. Esquivó gente y maletas, ganándose algún que otro insulto al que no prestaba atención.

Llegó al andén. Allí, vio a un hombre hispano de unos veintiocho años, observando el móvil. Jorge, lo reconoció al instante. Era el hermano adoptivo de Brenda, un amigo de la familia que se había hecho cargo de ella cuando sus padres murieron de un balazo durante un atraco al banco en que estaban. Jorge sonrió y guardó el teléfono.

Thomas se acercó a una máquina expendedora y se apoyó en ella, recuperando un poco el aliento. Un minuto después, llegó un tren, reduciendo la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo. Las puertas se abrieron y, entre la marea de gente que salía, distinguió a una chica con el pelo largo y oscuro, que cargaba al hombro una gran bolsa de viaje azulada.

El corazón de Thomas dio un vuelco al verla.

Brenda le sonrió a Jorge y corrió a abrazarlo. El hombre la levantó del suelo, sin dejar de abrazarla. Thomas deseó poder acercarse, pero ni sabía qué decir ni encontró el valor para hacerlo. Así que se quedó allí, maldiciéndose por ser un cobarde y observándolos.

Jorge le arrebató la bolsa a Brenda y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, guiándola hacia la salida. Thomas los observó reír. Se sintió insignificante e inútil, tras todo el viaje que había hecho hasta allí, empapándose y helándose, al final tenía que conformarse con observarla de lejos, por ser un cobarde que no se atrevía a acercarse.

El corazón de Thomas se detuvo un instante, antes de comenzar a latir con fuerza cuando los ojos de Brenda se cruzaron con los suyos.

—¡Thomas! —Saludó la chica con una sonrisa.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano y se acercó a ellos, con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Jorge abrió los ojos como platos al verlo empapado y con las ropas chorreando agua por doquier.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, muchacho?

Thomas se rascó la nuca distraidamente. Miró a Brenda.

—Eeeh. . . Teresa me ha dicho que llegabas hoy y —Hizo un esfuerzo y se tragó su timidez— y he venido corriendo a verte.

El chico esperó que su cara no estuviese tan roja ni reflejase tanta vergüenza como sentía.

Brenda le abrazó, sin importarle la ropa mojada del chico. Thomas le devolvió el abrazo de inmediato, ocultando su sonrisa —que estaba seguro de que sería bobalicona— en el pelo de ella. Sin previo aviso, Brenda se puso de puntilla y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

—Oh, eres un cielo, Thomas. —Le sonrió la chica.— Que mono.

Jorge hizo una mueca.

—Sí, sí. El chico es adorable. No hace falta que nos lo demuestres, Brenda. —Se quejó. Miró a Thomas y añadió—: ¿Te llevo a casa, muchacho?

Se lo pensó un momento y asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Jorge.

—Tranquilo, chaval. —Sonrió el hombre— Anda vamos, o cogerás una pulmonía.

Brenda cogió la mano de Thomas y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, obligándole a caminar a su lado. Thomas se alegraba de que Brenda fuese tan tocona y no conociese el significado de espacio personal, sobretodo ahora.

Y mientras se dirigían hacia el coche de Jorge, Thomas tomó nota mental de la próxima vez que Brenda volviese, reuniría el valor suficiente para confesarse.


End file.
